


darling, i'm a mess

by jinxfabray



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU, F/F, Lowercase, byul is a waitress, i am new to this fandom, literally just a tiny bit of fluff, pls be kind to me, solar is hashtag done with her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: yongsun does not want to be at this stupid high school reunion with her stupid ex boyfriend. byul comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed and truly just me trying my hand out at writing these gorgeous girls because i have a ton of ideas but i need to train my words to get them right. i hope you enjoy it!

yongsun has had better evenings, and in hindsight, she should've known coming here would be a mistake. 

(she should've realized sooner how much of a bad idea a high school reunion was, and she should've realized she was not into guys at the age of six instead of at twenty one, thus avoiding a whole lot of drama and this embarrassing situation.)

she's early, because of course being the least eager makes her the first one to get to the restaurant, and maybe it isn't so bad. maybe she can get herself a drink, and then another three, before her stupid former classmates show up. there's a very big table reserved for them, but she's not going to sit there by herself looking pathetic, thank you very much. the bar is a much better place to go look pathetic at, so she heads over there without hesitation, grinning at the bartender. 

she's halfway through her margarita when she sees them and something in her stomach turns. it's silly, she's aware of it, but she's not seen her ex boyfriend since dumping him, and she remembers feeling so triumphant that night, it's quite the contrast compared to right now. she shouldn't think of this as a competition, honestly, but the fact that she was so smug about getting rid of him and now he's walking in with an amazingly tall, stunning girl on his arm, while yongsun is bitterly sipping a drink by herself - well, it feels a little bit like she lost an unspoken bet. 

there's another boy from her class with them, and he spots her right away, waving with some desperation that makes it obvious he's not eager to third wheel for another second. yongsun sighs and downs the rest of her drink, putting her best smile on. it's showtime, or something like that. 

walking towards the table feels like a scene out of a stupid sitcom, like there's some ridiculous tune playing in the background while she schools her face into something that looks less like “i slept a total of ten hours in the past ten days and i still got a C on my midterm”, and just when she's starting to feel confident, she walks straight into a waitress. 

the girl falls face first, and because she was halfway through tying her apron, her hands don't stop her nose from the impact soon enough. yongsun wants to die a little when she feels every single customer staring at them, including /him/. 

“fuck,” the girl curses from the floor, and yongsun offers her hand to help her to her feet. “you gotta look where you're going, kid,” she says as she takes it, and yongsun gasps without meaning to, because /kid/. really. 

“excuse me, i was just heading to my table, you're the one who was rushing through the place like a mad person,” she says, voice a little too high pitched. it won't let her sleep tonight, knowing it wasn't the girl's fault at all and yet she yelled like that, but she's just had enough of this day already. 

“you're mental,” the girl mutters under her breath, and it is only then that yongsun realizes how tight she's clutching her nose. damn. it must've hurt. “why don't you go look for your parents or something and just try to sit still for a second, it'll be safer for us all.”

the waitress walks off before yongsun can even gasp indignantly at her, so she's left standing there glaring at her back. because she is who she is under all circumstances, she can't help but notice she's got a very nice back to stare at, which just makes it all worse. 

by the time she makes it to the table there's another four people already, and she's lucky enough to sit as far as humanly possible from her ex, who keeps on giving her amused glances from where he's sitting. god, she hates him so much, she can't understand why the universe gave him the cute girl sitting at his side while it gave her - well. some meaningless hook ups, at most. life is unfair. 

she makes it through most of the evening without saying much but also without feeling the urge to bury herself somewhere, until her ex clears his throat like he's about to announce something, and she spots the shiny rock on his girlfriend's hand. brilliant. 

it takes her fifteen seconds to teleport herself to the bar, and she shouldn't have ever left this seat. this seat is nice. this seat feels like home, even. 

“oh, hi,” a confused voice greets her, and it's the waitress from before, because this night hates yongsun. she's not even sure how something as abstract at a night can hate her, but it does. “i’m sorry, i know with a face like that you probably don't have to worry about this but the thing is, i’m already in a lot of trouble with my manager and if he catches me giving you a drink-”

“i - i’m twenty one,” yongsun says, blinking at the girl as she scrambles through her purse, fishing for her id. the waitress’ eyes go wide open in a mix of shock and horror when she sees it, and she bows so fast yongsun fears she might her forehead. 

“i am such a mess, i am very sorry, unnie, please.” the girl sounds desperate, and it is only then that it all sinks in for yongsun and oh my god. she thought she was underage. she honestly saw yongsun’s face and thought she was a child, but hey, at least she wasn't being randomly rude. that's probably a silver lining, or so yongsun wants to believe. 

“it's okay, don't worry about it,” she says as patiently as she can, mostly to stop the girl from eyeing her surroundings in such a panic as if her manager was about to jump out from somewhere. “please, i am having the roughest night and i just want a drink, so just - give me something strong and all will be forgotten.”

“oh, thank you, really. thank you, unnie,” the waitress says again, and yongsun doesn't even want to think about how much trouble she must be in to be so desperately respectful when yongsun herself was so rude to her like five seconds ago. “um, how about vodka? you said strong, yeah?”

“vodka works,” yongsun grins, and she could swear the girl stares for a second, but then she's grinning back and fuck. she's been pretty this entire conversation but now she's smiling and it's like the sun came out in the middle of a rainy day, and yongsun is definitely staring but it's been such a rough evening. fuck all of it. “i didn't get your name, sorry.”

“byul,” she says, and the way her grin widens a little tells yongsun she might not be barking at the wrong tree for once. 

“yongsun,” she answers. “so byul, how about that drink, and also maybe you could tell me if you get a break sometime soon?”

it's the most forward she's been in her entire life, and her heart is racing like crazy with excitement and panic because this may not work out at all. 

“i could take a break right now,” byul replies brightly, already taking off her apron. “i mean, if you want to, i could take like, five minutes and show you what i do when I'm having a bad night?” she asks after a beat, like it suddenly hit her that yongsun is a complete stranger and she's probably being a bit too eager, but yongsun is already on her feet. 

there's a back alley, and a bottle of champagne with very little bubbles left. 

“can you believe people, like they'll just give back the bottles even though they've paid for them and then we have to /throw/ them,” byul says as she takes a sip from the bottle. “like bubbles are what matters.”

yongsun grabs the bottle from her, taking a tiny sip herself as she nods along. she can tell why byul kept saying how much trouble she's into, considering how often she seems to be back here, but she's not questioning any of it. she's in college with a part time job as well, and sometimes she really wishes the library she works at had a back alley with booze.

“so, what's your deal,” byul says after a moment of silence, looking up from where she's kneeling against the wall. “those your friends back there?”

yongsun snorts, covering her face. 

“god no,” she laughs, and it comes out a bit too loud, making her cheeks go pink. “it's a - we went to high school together, it's a sort of, like. a reunion type of thing.”

“i’m guessing you haven't kept in touch with them, then,” byul says smirking up at her, and it makes yongsun a little bit on the knees. 

“i did a bad thing at the end of our senior year, so,” yongsun shrugs her shoulders, but byul is staring up very intensely, waiting for her to keep on talking, so she does. “i dumped my boyfriend - he wasn't the greatest boyfriend, but mostly i had a gigantic crush on his sister and zero interest in him, it just took me a while to figure that out and i guess he didn't love hearing that. neither did any of our classmates, i guess.”

it isn't much of a sob story, but yongsun is used to getting a bit of sympathy when she tells it, so she's a bit disappointed in byul when she laughs loudly. 

“that sucks, i’m sorry,” she says, and then she's holding onto yongsun’s hand to get to her feet, coming to stand way, way too close to her face. “but i was hoping you'd be into girls so bad, this is a relief.”

“oh really?” yongsun is the one who laughs this time, but it's more of a nervous thing because hot damn, byul is infinitely gorgeous from up close. making out with a stranger in an alley isn't exactly dignifying either, but by now she's forgotten about her ex already. byul staring at her lips seems to have that effect. “why's that, if i may know?”

“been thinking about your mouth for quite a while now,” byul says in a low seductive voice, and yongsun feels a little bad for laughing and running the vibe, but. 

“i hope not since before you found out i wasn't actually a baby,” she chuckles, and byul turns a bright shade of pink, shoving her the tiniest bit. 

“just shut up and kiss me already,” she says leaning to effectively end yongsun’s giggling planting her lips firmly on hers. it's soft, warm, and a little dirty, and yongsun thinks maybe in hindsight, coming here wasn't such a bad idea. 

(in hindsight, daydreaming about marrying jasmine when even her gay goggles don't make her blind to objectively assessing how hot aladdin is should've given her a hint of her sexuality when she was younger. that bit still stands.) 

**Author's Note:**

> as always you may yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ofstellardust)


End file.
